The Journey to Devotion
by StarAngel148
Summary: The five heros she meets, the one that matters, and the life that happens in-between. Chloe's road from unrequited with Clark to true love with Oliver. AU Chollie. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Smallville doesn't belong to me, if it didn't I would change so much and give Oliver and Chloe the most time.

A/N: I'm apparently on a writing spree, this time the fix is for Smallville. I still have an idea for a Quinn/Sam story, but it's not completely formed in my head yet. I'm also trying to work myself into a dialogue groove, because for those of you have read all three one-shots, not any dialogue yet, so yet another story told from thrid-person omnipotent perspective. Next fic I write should be Quinn/Sam followed by Caroline/Tyler times 2. So enjoy and review!

**The Journey to Devotion**

She meets Superman when she's thirteen and he's sweet yet awkward with opposite gender. They instantly hit it off and she becomes his go-to-girl. Unfortunately, and despite the many kisses they share, she never His girl. She gets constantly overlooked for the Lana's and Lois' of the world, who get the flowers, romantic weekends, and never-ending declarations of love. All she ever gets is half-hearted conversations and affirmations of friendship, pity dates, and afterthought invitations to the rites of passage of being a teenager. Chloe eventually realizes that Clark will never return her feelings and, although she keeps her love for him locked up in her corner heart, she learns and moves on. Eventually she loses her virginity in the Copyroom to a fellow Daily Planet intern that never calls her.

She meets Aquaman when she's seventeen and after talking to him once is semi-in-love with him. He's smart and passionate and believes in truth like she does. He spends the summer in Smallville, communing with nature and hanging out with her and her best friend spends just as long watching them and glaring while Lana flitters about. They casually date and he goes with Chloe when she goes undercover for stories. They kiss often, sleep together occasionally, but the depth of the feelings is superficial and therefore they never last past the summer. He calls her when he needs help, she calls him when MetU is too stressful and life is too hard. Chloe learns that the world doesn't revolve around one guy, but most importantly she discovers that love hasn't passed her by- she will find someone.

She meets Cybrog when she's twenty after he hacks her computer and she revenge hacks his back. Their common interest in computers leads to them meeting in person and becoming friends, though that's all they ever are. He's the second meteor-infection person Chloe's met and he further proves the every-meteor-infected-person-is-psycho theory she has is wrong. He inspires and encourages her pro-meteor infected stories and helps her with research. They share one awkward kiss when she gets drunk at a DP's New Year's party she invites him to. He because her go-to person for advice, personal and professionally, and she eventually helps him meet the love of his life, whom he tells about his secret. She's the best man at the wedding. Chloe learns that when you know, you know, and that she can't have a healthy relationship hiding half of yourself.

She meets the Flash, or Impluse, when she's twenty-two after she's been burned by love and become jaded. He's enthusiastic about everything- life, love, truth- and he runs circles around her, making her feel way older than him. He constantly hits on her, makes her feel loved more than anyone has before, and they exchange a few kisses. Their relationship, in any sense, never goes farther than that. Even if he constantly sweeps Chloe off her feet during super saves. She introduces him to the loosely banded team of superheroes she indivertibly created and they all form a friendship for life. They all fight injustice as much as their day jobs allow and save her backside more times then she'd like to remember. She becomes the unofficial, but way too young to actually be, mother of their team of misfits. She learns that she can still love- in fact, she's currently got three platonic loves of her life- and the next time it happens it will be real and it better be better than amazing otherwise her friends will hide the body. Chloe's content with her life and internal recognize that she doesn't need to anybody else anyway.

She meets the Black Canary after the latter tries to kill her, and she's twenty-four. Brainwashed by Luthors the bleach blonde thinks she working for the greater good until Chloe sets her straight and learns she has a new friend at the Daily Planet. After a period of awkwardness, in which the Canary won't look her in the eye most times, they become friends. They eat lunch together, they gossip, they catch movies, they are each other's date to DP functions, and people at the DP start speculating whether they're together. Canary teaches her self-defense and talks her into go to clubs. Chloe tucks her into bed when Canary's too drunk and stops her from going home with dirt bags. With the Canary she learns that girlfriends are just as important as boyfriends and that her happiness should never be linked to another. When the Canary starts dating Aquaman, Chloe starts wondering if she should implement a no inter-group dating policy to avoid post-break up awkwardness. They teach her that she doesn't have to.

By twenty-six she has a team of superheroes on speed dial and Metropolis, as well as many other cities, are a lot safer. She runs command and keeps the police at bay, they save the victims and receive the praise. They report to her, even though she tells them she's not the boss, and they're all one big happy family. They make sure Chloe is never left out and they live their lives to the fullest. Bart brings her coffee from Switzerland and runs her to China when she feels like Chinese, AC swims her to Hawaii for vacation and helps her move from apartment to apartment, Dinah sets her up on date and kicks their butts when the relationship doesn't work out, Victor upgrades her computer and helps her run, and improve, comms, and Clark lends a hand when they really need it.

In turn, she supports them in most aspects of their lives. Her life, in one word, become remarkable. She fights for rights for the meteor infected and becomes the international face for pro-meteor infection people. She gets death threats often, assassination attempts once in a while, and millions that view her as a hero. Her apartment get bombed twice, once with her inside, and lit on fire. Her friends worry and start playing the hide-the-former-reporter. Eventually, when all those meteor infection win rights, she goes back to only having to worry about those who commit injustice.

Chloe Sullivan meets the Green Arrow, aka Oliver Queen, when she's twenty-seven and he's thirty-one. Their first meeting is anything but desirable. He's arrogant, she's not impressed, but she takes up his offer of funding her secret society. He's her "boss", although she runs and manages the team- him included. He's constantly staring intently at her, being flirty, sexually-charging his words. Bart whispers to the team that they eye-sex each other way too much during meetings, and Clark goes into big brother mode when Oliver's around Chloe. They butt heads often- he's got an opinion on _everything_- and the frustration eventually leads to them from the Justice League of America boardroom to the bedroom- but "they're not dating" she constant reminds Dinah and Lois. The relationship that isn't lasts for years.

Six months after they start sleeping together Chloe lets him hold her hand when they're in public together, eight months in they start making out in public. The media labels her "the woman that got Oliver Queen to settle down", the forums call her "a gold-digging whore", and the JLA doesn't comment on it, too worried of inadvertently causing Chloe to push Oliver away. A year in she starts allowing him to take her to events, like the Queen Industries annual Christmas party, and six months after that she finally accepting the gifts Oliver buys for her. She has a pregnancy scare at thirty and breaks it off with him.

They stay broken up for two weeks, at which time Chloe comes back with an apology and all her stuff. They instantly realize that the Clocktower might not have enough room for all his and her stuff. Hey buy a house, have two kids and leave the world speculating about them. Oliver doesn't propose marriage because he knows how she'll react and he quite like the way things are. She wakes up on her thirty-fifth birthday and realizes she's been married to Oliver for years- they just haven't made it legal yet. She surprises everyone by proposing to Oliver and getting a wedding together in two weeks. They get married in Star City, on the beach. Their son, Connor, 4, is the best man, their daughter, Elia, 2, the flower girl. They take a family vacation/honeymoon to Nice, France and Chloe comes back pregnant.

After all is said and done, the Queens have four children- three boys (Connor, Oliver Jr. and Aaron) and one girl (Elia). Oliver is an amazing father, though extremely over-protective of his daughter. Chloe branches Isis out internationally and expands the Justice League of America the same way. Connor becomes the Green Arrow when Oliver no longer can and Elia eventually takes over for Chloe, Oliver Jr. takes over Queen Industries and Aaron becomes a doctor.

**The End**


End file.
